Fox keeps watch
by Al Evans
Summary: Fox stands guard over his friend en route to White Deer Park, but he has some company.


Fox keeps watch

_This story is set during the animals journey to White Deer Park. Specifically it's set at some point after the pheasants have died but long before Fox meets Vixen. It's also set in the storyline of the TV series as opposed to the books. Enjoy and please leave feedback._

* * *

Fox keeps watch

It was a clear night. All the animals were curled up asleep in a large deserted earth Mole had found. That day's journey to White Deer Park had certainly been taxing. When night fell all any of the animals (especially the smaller ones, like the field mice or voles) wanted to do was rest. Even the usually nocturnal animals had agreed with this course of action.

Everyone except Fox.

He was standing outside the entrance to the earth his eyes slowly scanning the area. He stopped and stared at the horizon, the direction they were to continue travelling to when sunrise came.

Toad had told them that that was the way to the nature preserve they had all hoped would provide them sanctuary. The journey had been hard and fraught thus far and they were not even halfway there yet. Whenever any of the animals complained (and it was usually one of the herbivores like the rabbits or the shrews) it was methodically pointed out to them that the dangers they faced on this journey gave them better odds than they're guaranteed destruction in their old home of Farthing Wood. Ever since the humans and they're machines had come they're habitat had slowly but surely been dismantled which had forced them to undertake this journey in the first place. In fact thanks to a solemn oath they had all sworn to protect (as opposed to eat) one another they're chances of survival had drastically increased since they left the park. Not that that was much to boast about.

Being the leader of the Farthing animals, Fox was the most keenly aware of the dangers they had, were and likely would face on this journey, as it was his responsibility to look after everyone. It was a job he had not been completely successful at. It was not long after their journey had begun that they'd lost the newts. Fox still felt very guilty about this but not as much as the tragic deaths of the pheasants. Fox had known the chances of each and every creature in their party making it all the way to White Deer Park unscathed were next to impossible, but that did not make the losses any easier. All he could do was resolve to do better and press on.

He heard a rustling and became very alert for a moment. He somewhat relaxed when his keen ears told him it was coming from behind him in the earth and was thus one of his friends. Fox turned around to see who it was. Judging by the noise it was one of the larger animals. Soon the creature in question emerged from the darkness into the moonlight.

"Badger? What are you doing up?" asked Fox. Badger put on a small cheery smile and began to speak in something that was halfway between his usual bluster and a whisper.

"Oh well, Moley's snoring woke me up. Couldn't get back to sleep could I. Then I saw you over here all by yourself keeping watch so I thought you might want a bit of company. Er...unless you'd rather be alone Fox?"

"Not at all old son. Not at all."

Fox gestured with his head for Badger to come out of the earth and sit beside him. Together they stared out into the moonlit field in a tranquil silence.

"It's peaceful tonight." Commented Badger without breaking his stare into the distance.

"Well that's more than we can say for the days we've had...Or the ones ahead probably." Fox said neutrally. He didn't say it to scare or to be dramatic. It was merely a matter of fact that both he and Badger knew all too well.

"Life was dangerous enough in Farthing Wood. But out here I had little idea of how..."

Badger bowed his head for a moment before turning to Fox.

"How did you do it for all this time Fox? Braving the dangers of the human world like this?"

It was Fox's turn to turn his head now. His expression hadn't wavered from the usual calm look it had. And yet Fox had been surprised by the question. Or rather he'd been surprised that an old soul like Badger had asked it. He expected such a question from one of the younger and less experienced creatures. Creatures that normally Fox would have called his prey, or at least not have conversed with as frequently as he and Badger had in Farthing Wood.

"It's just instinct Badger. We do what comes naturally. We do what we need to so we can survive." Fox turned his head back to stare at the field again. "That includes going against instincts sometimes too. Like this oath we've all sworn."

Badger also turned to stare out into the field too.

"I suppose you're right there. But it's served us well so far. We just have to continue believing it will serve us all the way to this White Deer Park of Toad's."

Fox gave out a slight sigh. "Not much to go on is it? Not much to pin your hopes on."

"Well I think the others have enough hope as is, whether they admit it or not."

This time Fox's voice and expression did betray a twinge of surprise. Or at least curiosity.

"Oh? Why do you say that?"

"Well...to be frank...because _you're_ here Fox."

Fox's mind was blank for a moment. He turned to look at Badger who was still simply staring out. Then he turned back to continue staring himself. Again his expression was neutral, but only because he honestly was not sure how to react.

"...Oh..." That was all he could think to say. The pair continued thier silent stares into the tranquil night for a long while after that. Despite all the animals being mere feet away, Fox was sure they were all fast asleep. Between that and Badger being the only other living creature he could see for miles Fox felt like they were effectively alone. And so he chose this moment to ask Badger a question which had been at the back of his mind ever since the day they'd decided to leave Farthing Wood.

"Badger...why did you nominate me as the leader?"

Badger scratched his head as if to unearth the actual reasons from his memories.

"Well...you've ventured out further than any animal in Farthing Wood and you know a thing or two about surviving beyond the wood's boundaries. Travelling, scavenging, stealth those are all skills you excel at Fox."

Badger paused for a moment and tilted his head upwards, a prideful gleam in his eye.

"And...and because ever since I knew you as a cub you've been one of the boldest and noblest creatures I've ever known in this long life of mine. I knew that you'd have the restraint to keep the oath, and I knew if _you_ did it the others would follow your example. Deep down they look up to you. You've seen them through some harsh dangers...You're a hero to them Fox."

Fox felt slightly embarrassed but again didn't show it.

"I don't feel much like a hero." He said.

"I suppose you wouldn't from the outside looking in. But it doesn't change the facts." Badger replied. That prideful look was still there but his tone didn't betray it. Like Fox earlier, he was simply stating it as a matter of fact.

"I just hope they don't build me up into something I'm not. The chances are we aren't all going to make it through this journey no matter how hard we try."

Badger nodded solemnly.

"Well we can only try our best. Nothing more nothing less."

Badger gave a great yawn that didn't go unnoticed by Fox.

"Go on back to Mole Badger." He said gesturing his head in the direction of the earth entrance. Badger began his blustery whisper again.

"Wh-What? No I'm perfectly...er...well if you're sure Fox?"

Fox gave a slight sly smile and nodded.

"Yes I'm sure. Don't worry, you're 'hero' will keep watch for you."

Badger gave an amused chuff and headed back inside.

Fox continued to gaze outwards alone. He knew before the journey would be over he'd more of them would be lost. But for their sakes he silently vowed to protect each and every one of them until his dying breath.


End file.
